


Comfortable

by Marf_Redux



Series: LiT Verse [5]
Category: Gambit (Comic), New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Sam wants to make sure Remy is comfortable after an awkward dinner with his family.
Relationships: Sam Guthrie/Remy LeBeau
Series: LiT Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479038
Kudos: 4





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Comfortable

“I’m sorry you had to experience that uncomfortable dinner with my family,” Sam said from where he was straddling his back giving him a massage. “I guess my siblings had filled mom in on your history and that’s why she was prying so much.” That was an understatement he’d been interrogated by cops who did less digging but right now he really didn’t care about that as Sam slid his hands down to the waistband of his boxers. “I hope you still not feeling uncomfortable about things,” Sam said in a slightly teasing tone.

“Trust me cher,” he said as he bunched his arms up under his chin. “I’m feeling plenty comfortable right now.” Sam slid his hands back up toward his shoulders and he couldn’t help but let out a slight moan. He could hear Sam chuckling in response. “Something funny?”

“I was just thinking how much you love to be touched,” his lover said sliding his hands down to his sides. “Good thing your not ticklish.” he felt Sam’s hands sliding between himself and the bed and then sliding down. He could feel Sam’s breath on his neck just before Sam kissed him gently. “Turn over I want to do your front,” Sam said as he climbed off him.

He smiled as he turned over and saw Sam smirk at the obvious effect his massage had already had on him. Sam reached up and began to massage his chest before leaning down and giving him a kiss. The blond man pulled back and then moved down and began to massage his legs one at a time. He wanted to ask the other man to get too it but one look at Sam’s face killed any desire to voice his impatience. Sam was focused just on him in a way that turned him on even more.

“Those shorts are looking a little uncomfortable now,” Sam said after a moment and grabbed his boxers and gave a weak tug so he lifted his waist allow Sam to slide them down easily. Sam stood up himself and shucked his own boxer briefs throwing them aside before climbing back on the bed and laying down beside him. “Your really beautiful you know that?”

“Course I do Cher,” he said and Sam laughed in response. “But your just as beautiful.” He kissed Sam then and pulled their bodies tightly together. Sam broke the kiss but didn’t say anything just leaned in and began to suck on his neck. He could feel Sam’s erection sliding against his own and it was a real thrill but he was always aware that he was a bit too tired for anything fancy. “Sam, I hate to say it but I’m not up to anything too athletic right now.” 

“That’s okay lay back down and I’ll do all the work tonight,” Sam said looking up with a smirk. He had no idea what Sam was going to get up to but he didn’t mind following orders. Sam got off the bed briefly and then came back carrying condoms and lube which he sat aside in easy reach before climbing back on the bed and beginning to give him one hell of a blow job. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation as the other man ran his tongue up and down his shaft. He thought he vaguely heard the lube cap and was only a bit surprised when he felt slick fingers sliding around his holes. He guessed Sam planned to do the fucking tonight. He had to smile at the thought and when Sam stopped sucking he could hear the crinkle of the foil on a condom. He was a bit surprised when he felt it being rolled down his cock so he opened his eyes. “Me First,” the younger mutant said with a smirk and he smeared lube liberally over him.

He felt a grin breaking out on his face as Sam climbed up and straddled him. As his lover sank down onto his penis he enjoyed the moan Sam released and watched as Sam paused for a second clearly enjoying the sensation of being filled. Sam leaned down then quickly and kissed him before pulling back up and beginning to ride him. He had a brief moment of almost imaging Sam saying yee haw but the silly thought was quickly lost as Sam shifted position putting his hands on his chest and the sensation obliterated his ability to think.

He moved his hands up onto Sam’s thighs to steady him as he wen back to riding up right but Sam reached down taking his hands lifting his arms up and entwining their fingers. He found his back arching matching Sam’s own and felt he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Cher, I’m close,” he finally said and nearly whined when Sam stopped moving. 

Sam let his hands dropped and then reached over getting another condom. He watched as Sam tore open the foil and then put it on. Sam then began applying lube to it and the cool liquid fell onto his stomach making him laugh a bit. “So your not ticklish but cold liquid makes you laugh,” Sam said with an almost evil smirk. “I’ll remember that.” He hoped he would he was looking forward to what Sam would come up with.

Sam pulled him forward enough that he slipped out of him as Sam began to kiss him. Then Sam slid back going further until he was passed his cock and settling between his legs. He felt Sam lifting them and then sliding into him. He looked up at Sam’s face as he felt one of Sam’s hands find his cock and pull the condom from it before chucking it off the bed. Sam then leaned forward and kissed him pushing deep into him and trapping his hard cock against Sam’s stomach.

As Sam began to thrust quicker and harder he lost it and came between them grunting against Sam and pulling him in so he stopped moving. “Shit that’s good,” he said and then relaxed allowing Sam to go back to thrusting. Sam did for a while longer and then surged forward to kiss him again he could tell by the shuddering in Sam’s body that he was climaxing and then Sam pulled out of him and stripped off the condom to throw it away. 

“We should probably clean up,” Sam said in drowsy tone. He knew Sam was right but he was so comfortable that he just pulled the other man up for a kiss and then felt himself drifting off and from the sound of Sam’s breathing the other man was doing the same.

The End


End file.
